Hollow People The 49th games SYOT -OPEN
by endrance23
Summary: Hello everyone! Hello fellow hunger games enthusiasts. I'm coming back into fanfiction and decided as a warm up I'll create a submit your own tribute games. To put it simply create a character with the guidelines given. There's so much to be explored here and i'm hoping you all will enjoy this story just as much as i will!
1. Not with a bang

**Hello there fellow hunger games enthusiasts. I'm coming back into fanfiction and decided as a warm up I'll create a submit your own tribute games. To put it simply create a character with the guidelines given at the bottom of this chapter and they will be included in the story.**

**Mia Hawthorne Head Game Maker**

A tall, bird-like woman stood at in the doorway of the empty conference room. She looked down at her clipboard and then her watch. The annual game makers meeting was due to start in five minutes and not a single one of her colleagues showed any sign of showing up on time. "Typical" Mrs. Hawthorne muttered under her breath. Nobodies ever on time and punctuality was always significant in her eyes. The games wait for no man and neither does the president when mistakes are made

It was ten after when the first group of people began to enter the conference room. Hawthorne was waiting on a total of eight people. Naturally the games require an entire team to go according to plan but she only had to directly interact with eight others all the head of their respective departments; arena management, trap setting, mutt generation, tribute wardrobe, sponsor coordinator, Camera setting, botanical expert, and tribute tracking. Hawthorne had a great team this year, and with the exception of being later more often than she'd have liked she was as excited as could be.

It was half past when the mutt engineer decided to grace the room with his presence. He was a very lanky man that could be no less that 6'6". Cyrus was his name and punctuality had to be his worst trait. His hair was a disheveled mess and he had an unlit-cigarette hanging from his mouth."Glad to see you join us Mr. Cyrus!" Hawthorne snapped as she returned to the group conversation going on over the arena layout for the umpteenth time.

Hawthorne noticed Cyrus bleached white skin become red. She couldn't help but give him a grin. Working with punctuality challenged people has proven to be a test of her patience but she knew what she had and knew without a shadow of a doubt that Cyrus had to be the most brilliant mind at the table.

The Trapping manager had asked, "Anything on your mind, Mrs. Hawthorne?". Again the woman grinned. "I'm just very proud of my team! I just know that this will be the best games yet! Now whens the soonest we will see the flower traps I had asked for?" She had turned to include the botanist invite the botanist into the conversation. The forty-ninth games were to be eight months away and the team hadn't much time before they had to start meeting deadlines.

**As stated before this is a submit your own tribute and I need your help to make this story reach it's best potential. I do have a few rules that i'd be very appreciative to have followed. Nothing too major.**

**1\. Please use the tribute form I provide. It will make it much easier for me to keep everything as organized as I can for quick reference and for me to utilize your character as best I can**

**2\. I ask that you please PM me your submissions. Again this will make things easier on my part so I do not have to rifle through the reviews to get to my tributes.**

**3\. There will be no set limit on how many tributes you submit to me, but I do ask that you send all the tributes you do send to me in separate PMs.**

**4\. Please acknowledge that most characters will die. There will be no poison berries or last minute revolutions to save your tributes.**

**5\. Please be aware that districts 1,2 and 4 are career districts meaning that there are specific people in those districts trained to be in the games meaning that they volunteer for others. No exceptions. **

**Important info**

Name

Age

District

District (Second choice)

Gender

sexual orientation

physical appearance

Reaped or volunteered? (Y/N)

If Volunteered, why?

Open to romance?

Open to allies?

Character strengths (Think of this in terms of things that would help in the arena)

character flaws (Think of this in terms of things that would hinder in the arena)

Personality

history (regarding life before the games)

**Optional** (But of course preferred)

Reaping outfit

interview outfit

chariot outfit

Token


	2. Tribute List - OPEN

**Reservations will be held for a total of two days.**

**District 1**

**Male- **Reserved

**Female- **Reserved

**District 2**

**Male-**

**Female-**

**District 3**

**Male-**

**Female-**

**District 4**

**Male-**

**Female-**

**District 5**

**Male-**

**Female-**

**District 6**

**Male-**

**Female- **Zenia Cerys -12

**District 7**

**Male-**

**Female-**

**District 8**

**Male-**

**Female-**

**District 9**

**Male-**

**Female-**

**District 10**

**Male-**

**Female- **Nori Rivers -17

**District 11**

**Male-**

**Female- **Caritta Briony -17

**District 12**

**Male-**

**Female-**


End file.
